Only For You
by mouhitoris
Summary: -Puzzleshipping drabble-shot of 700 words or so. Anime-verse, probably during Battle City. The Other Yuugi and Yuugi's first kiss.


**only for you  
**A longer Puzzleshipping drabble by mouhitoris (rikukiss)

**rating: **T  
**word count: **700  
**warnings: **none  
**genre: **fluff

**a/n: **this- originally- went up on my tumblr. I've since revised it a miniscule amount and it's going up here now. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Aibou_?"

"Mmn," says Yuugi, drowsily, from his Other Self's lap.

They're in the Other Yuugi's soul room, it's 2 AM, and Yuugi is straddling his Other Self, arms loosely wrapped around his waist, aftser slugging through entirely too much homework. They've been cuddling like this for a while. Yuugi doesn't remember when it was that they threw all semblance of personal space out the window- long ago, he thinks- but their relationship is not a romantic one. He thinks. Yuugi just feels so incredibly safe and wanted in the Other Yuugi's arms, and they're the same person, or so they think, so... his head is drooping onto the Other Yuugi's shoulder. The Other Yuugi lets Yuugi rest his head in the crook there, staring off into space.

"Are you asleep?" Asks the Other Yuugi.

"No…" mutters Yuugi. "About to be." He snuggles more into the Other Yuugi's shoulder, rocking side to side gently. The Other Yuugi rocks with him. The Other Yuugi used to smell like burnt things, fire- now he smells like exotic spices and myrrh. Yuugi laces their thin hands together, sighing- it's little more than a tired puff of air.

"Aibou, I have… something to tell you." Says the Other Yuugi. He sounds like he's walking on ice that he's afraid will splinter and break.

Yuugi tenses up. _He's going to talk about leaving, isn't he._ He hopes, desperately, that his Other Self can't hear that thought. "Y… yeah?"

"I…" The Other Yuugi swallows. Yuugi can feel it, against his cheek.

"Can I… kiss you?"

"What?" Says Yuugi.

"I said can I-"

"No, I heard… what you said." Says Yuugi. His sleepy brain tries to piece everything together. Yuugi sits up and blinks heavily, fixing his Other Self with a stare. "You want to… you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," says his Other Self. He looks pale.

"Like, on the lips?"

"I- I think that's how you kiss, yes."

Their relationship has been fortified by physical, but nonromantic, nonsexual intimacy. Cuddling and sitting in each other's laps is fine- they're the same person, right, so it's okay, right- but kissing is new and different and scary.

"But we're both boys." Says Yuugi, cocking his head.

The Other Yuugi bites his lip. "You don't want to?"

"It's just a little different is all. The idea of it," mutters Yuugi.

"I know it's strange to want to- I, I'm sorry, it's just a feeling I have lately, wanting to kiss you- forget I said anything-"

Yuugi has unconsciously been moving closer and closer to his Other Self's face, until his Other Self's long bangs are brushing against his cheek.

"You'll be my first kiss," Yuugi whispers.

"Mine too." Whispers his Other Self. Why are they whispering? His heart is going to pound out of his chest and he's never felt so happy or afraid.

"My first kiss is myself… how strange," says Yuugi, and then he tilts his head to the side and presses their lips together.

Their brains melt. The Other Yuugi, after a few moments, is entirely unsure of what to do with his hands, but he's more concerned with the fact that he's breathing Yuugi's air, he's breathing Yuugi in, his most important, most beautiful aibou, pressing back against Yuugi's lips. He has a mental image of inhaling Yuugi like smoke, somewhere in the back of his mind. But there are little sparks going along his fingertips and lips and he has no time to think of any of that.

Yuugi is pressing back gently, and the Other Yuugi presses back gently, and he doesn't care if it's gross and he almost wants to taste his aibou's saliva, so he gently brushes his tongue against Yuugi's like he sees in the movies, and Yuugi does a little yelp but then a moan and does the same. They kiss and they kiss and everything feels good and right and wonderful. The Other Yuugi feels like sunshine has entered every centimeter of his body each time Yuugi exhales.

When they pull apart, Yuugi is smiling. The Other Yuugi wants Yuugi to smile like that forever, to smile only at him. He wants to put the smile in a jar full of fireflies and look at it before he goes to bed every night.


End file.
